


Coolest Guy

by Hawkflight



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost funny how a few words can make you see someone in a new light. Problem is, how do you get them to see it as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 5/11/13
> 
> Okay, so I just got finished watching Big Trouble In Little Edo (episode 69) which made me want to write this. I know, weird coupling, but whatever also don't take this too seriously as it is me just messing with human x digimon couples. Not that there seems to be any here anyways. If there is, I couldn't find them. Anyway, !Warning! there will be mature content here if you can't handle this please exit stage right. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and you probably don't want me too

Hawkmon was walking next to Yolei through the forest. They were in the digi-world and had gotten seperated from everyone else when walls came up around all the digidestined and their partners. He wasn't sure if it was the evil Digimon Emperor that had done this or another digimon. There was another possibility to consider as well, that it was just this forest. Some places in the digi-world were like that, making it hard and difficult for travelers to pass through.

With a glance at Yolei he knew she wasn't doing too well in this current situation. She was always stronger around the others, among friends. Not that she wasn't strong on her own but it definetly shown more with the other digi-destined around.

When a growl sounded from the shrubbery and ruby colored eyes peared out from the twigs they both turned to look. A digimon they had never seen before burst out and Yolei scrambled back, tripping over a root to land on her but staring up at the glob of black slime with fear in her eyes. Her hand raised up with the D-3 and she shouted,

"Digi Armor Energize!"

A glowing green light bathed Hawkmon at these words and he began to spin fast inside it before transforming in under a second to Shurimon. A loud booming voice like usual tagged on, 'samurai of sincerity'. Which, was just plain anoyying now. After the first ten times it doesn't sound as great.

Ignoring that as the light dyed down Shurimon sent one of the ninja stars for a hand at the beast and it exploded into little digibits. Well, that was lucky.

"Great going Shurimon!" Yolei yelled enthusiastically from the ground.

Shurimon felt his cheeks grow hot at her words once again. Ever since they went to Little Edo this was how it had been. Him hiding the sudden feelings he had for his human partner in battle. Reaching out he tentively took her hand to help her to her feet after which she smiled at him and said thank you. She was just so nice and sweet, how could he not have had feelings for her before? It was impossible to overlook them now that they were up in his face.

She had already started walking again and he followed staying in his armor digimon form in case they came across more of those weird slug looking creatures.

After awhile of walking Yolei sat down on a rock looking down at the ground. "I think were lost." There was a frown marring her usual pretty face. "How are we ever going to get out of this Shurimon?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Yolei brought her knees up onto the rock looking out onto the forest. "Where do you think the others are?" she asked. "They could be in danger but I haven't heard anything and my D-3 isn't getting any e-mail recepition in this jungle."

Shurimon almost corrected her about it being a forest but stopped going on a differrent route to just answer her questions. "They're still somewhere out there I imagine, this place is confusing. Just like a maze. I'm sure they are safe though, their digimon are with them to protect them."

"Yeah, I guess." Yolei said. He glanced toward her to see her shivering as night had started to fall here. His feet advanced him toward her and he sat down near trying to give her some warmth by just being near. "I wonder what Ken is planning."

Those words hit him deep in his gut. Again with this, Ken, how she was still interested in him even though he enslaved digimon he didn't understand. Maybe she really was just thinking about how to take down towers and be a step ahead him for once, but whenever she openly admitted to thinking of him he felt a twist in his side. Shurimon knew this was jealously and just kept quite about his own thoughts.

Yolei sighed and leaned against him while looking into the trees. "Should we try to go farther?"

"No. The digimon here probably get more active at night. Better to stay here where we can see them coming if they are around here by chance." He replied before going quite again. His mind was back to when they didn't know who the Digimon Emperor was and how Yolei would fawn over the genuis when he appeared on the tv, exclaiming how smart and handsome he was. Going as far at times to declare her love for him and saying how they would totally get married. The others had made fun of her that day in computer class. Something about kissing in a tree. Which had led to Yolei saying how she didn't want to kiss him, just marry him. This confused Shurimon at the time and even now he didn't understand that concept.

Whatever. He pushed it from his mind, coming back to the present. Feeling Yolei pressed against his side, body still shivering as the tempature quickly decreased. His own body tempature did the opposite, increasing slighty at the fact that she was so close. "Yolei." he muttered without thinking.

"Yeah?" She mumbled against his white cape. Some seconds passed and she raised her head to look up at him. "What is it Shurimon?"

"It-nothing."

She frowned up at him and he looked away pointedly. "Tell me what's on your mind." she insisted.

"Really, it's nothing."

He had said it even knowing she wouldn't back down with just a few simple words. "You've been acting odd since we got seperated from the others. Now is a good a time as any to tell me what's on your mind." Her speech left him tempted to tell her his feelings but he reamined quite as ever. "Come on," She got up and went to stand infront of him, crossing her arms over her medium-sized chest she looked him right in the eye so he couldn't look away. "tell me. You know you can trust me. Well, as long as it's not about Gatomon. I had to hear about her from Patamon and V-mon all day yesterday. And let me tell you, that was not fun." She did that act of shaking her head in disgust. He could understand that thought, the two talked about the cat digimon in great detail at times even though neither had gotten close to her.

Seeing that look on her face for a second made him hesitant though. If that's how she felt about two digimon fawning over another for love and compassion how was she going to react to him?

He opened his mouth to keep insisting while knowing she wouldn't give up now that her mind was set on it. She beat him to the punch-line though. "Did I do something? I've noticed how you've been different since Edo and we were seperated from the group most of the time then too. Did I upset you in someway?"

She looked so troubled over it that he found himself shaking his head. "It's not like that. You haven't upset me at all. I just..."

"Just what Shurimon?"

How he loved the way his name rolled off that tongue of hers. It made his own slip up, "After the battle with Igamon I guess, I've just been, well, more protective of you." Yolei made a small 'oh' sound but he knew that it wasn't realization just that she thought that was sweet. Her mind of course wouldn't mean that to mean, well, _that_. Somehow this made him want to tell her so his words stumbled forward as if in a thick fog. "Just not protective Yolei, I really feel something for you. More than like, closer to love." He stopped himself from going any further knowing that it was out there in the open now.

"Oh." she repeated, shock filling her eyes, realization flooding over her. "Oh, I-i didn't know." He could tell that she seemed at a loss of words.

Thing is he didn't feel any weight necessarily come off his shoulders from telling her. Just words wasn't enough. He wanted to show her. So she would stop talking about Ken that way, he much rather she talked about him like that even if the words were confined to her bedroom just for the walls to hear. "Yolei," his voice had deepened, getting husky. She glanced at him not sure how to respond to that tone of voice. "let me kiss you."

Her feet stayed rooted to the spot, to shocked to move as he got off the rock and moved to her, leaning down to be at her height, the blackness of his face closing in until his lips formed from it to touch hers. He kissed her until she needed to breath and backed up for a moment before going forward again, this time with less sweetness as he pressed his lips hard to hers causing her to gasp and his tongue slipped inside to roam around her mouth. As he was pulling away from the second kiss he heard her moan.

It was the last straw and he pulled off his cape, pushing her helmet off so her lovely lavendar scented hair flowed freely down her back more than usual. His hands went forward to grab her shirt and pull it off.

Yolei blinked up at him, mind spinning from this sudden declaration and... groping? Yup, he was definetly groping her chest through her bra. She gasped and moaned in response letting her feelings of lust take over her body. Though a question of how was this happening traveled through her thoughts.

Shurimon kissed at her neck earning another moan which just made his hands work faster to get her red pants off and thrown them to the ground. He pulled her undergarments off next, unhooking her bra in the process so it wouldn't rip. He wrapped a hand around her rasing her up slightly so he could plant a kiss on her stomach while his other hand fumbled around for a moment before his own clothes were off. The last thing he had to do was get rid of his mask, and so he did.

He laid her down onto the computer generated grass and began kissing her all over. "You're beautiful." he whispered between them. The only response he was given was another moan. He refrained himself from saying anything in response, instead being drawn to her chest and the nipples that had become hard from both the cold air and her own growing want of him.

Shurimon drew one of the pink stones into his mouth and sucked softly. Yolei gasped beneath him her hands going up to tangle in the dark hair keeping him there. He ran his tongue in a circle around her nipple wanting to hear her again, and he did as she gasped aloud. After another moment of suckling at her tit he bit down softly and she yelped in surprise. He retracted his head even with her hands urging him back. He flicked his tongue over the small bud before moving to her other breast. Unlike on her first one where he had diverted all his attension to her nipple he stopped himself from doing the same here. He kissed her soft skin, running his tongue all along her wanting to keep that taste of flowers and sweet vanilla in his mouth forever. He drew his teeth along her flesh, tongue following behind quickly.

It seemed to turn Yolei absoloutely wild. She writhed beneath him calling out for more and saying, "Don't stop, never stop loving me like this Shurimon."

To her disapointment he would pull away soon after those words left her lips. He kissed her back up to the hollow of her throat and she gasped before being silenced from his mouth covering hers. When he took his lips away from her he replied, "I won't stop."

With those three simple words he began trailing kisses back down her body between the two mounds of soft skin till he got past her stomach, his face aligned with her hips. He ran his tongue up and down along her slit and she moaned, back arching a few inches off the ground. Shurimon didn't stop there, after a few other quick licks he started parting her folds with his tongue to find a liquid waiting for him, pooling lightly around her entrance. He lapped it up, pushing his throbbing muscle hard against her skin.

"Ohhhhh," Yolei moaned at the feel of his tongue playing on her southern lips and hissed softly in pleasure as the intense feeling racked up her body. "more," her thighs tightened along his shoulders and his hands ran up and along them to the slit. She tilted her head back, pressing against the hard packed earth. "please."

With a final lick he brought a hand into the mix, using his fingers to pull her vagina open a bit so he could try and have a clearer look. He wanted to see the part of her he would soon ravish. Dipping his head down he plunged his tongue into her depths and she yelled suddenly in pleasure. He smiled against her smooth skin pressing his tongue in as far as it could go. Her hips suddenly bucked beneath him and he clamped his hands on them moving away to travel up just a bit to flick her clit with his tongue.

Yolei cried out at this action arching against the ground as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. She shivered beneath him moaning out his name even as he lowered his head to lick a couple more times. When she became less vocal he raised his head up from her waist and crawled up her until his own hips aligned with hers.

"More?" he questioned into her ear, licking the skin beneath as he spoke.

"Yes, oh please yes." Yolei answered him she went to wrap her legs around his hips but Shurimon sat back up and pushed her legs down. Grabbing her hips he raised them above the ground a couple inches. One hand left her to grab onto his cock aligning it with her pussy, he pushed forward slowly until just the tip was in. Yolei moaned from her position at the feeling.

"Yolei," he spoke softly, "this might be a bit painful. You want me to go in fast or slow love?" He questioned while putting his hand back on the other side of her hip.

Yolei giggled at first. "Love, huh? That... sounds nice." she smiled up at him eyes sparkling as she looked at his developed chest. "I..." she paused for a moment thinking it over like a critical situation witch Shurimon suspected she would. "I want you to go in fast."

"Okay." He leant down slightly to kiss her inner thigh before straightning up again he gripped her hips tightly for a moment, before relaxing his hands slightly. Yolei mumbled something to soft for him to hear but it sounded ecnouraging although with a small tinge of fear. He didn't allow himself to think about the moment of pain he would cause her and pulled her hips quickly toward him in one smooth motion until he was completely sheathed within her.

Yolei cried out and he immediately leaned forward to plant feather kisses all over her face, giving a small lick to the tip of her nose. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly squeezing her eyes shut for a minute or so before she opened them again. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm okay." she murmured beneath his own. "Move, please." That desperation from before had entered her tone again and Shurimon gave her a nod before he started rocking his hips against hers. He could feel her loosen her legs around him slightly so he could pull out further before entering slowly.

She twisted beneath him whenever she did getting a small difference in angle that she then gasped at. "Oh," she moaned and thrusted her hips forward to meet his finally settling to one spot where it felt best. The fact that her lower body was still in the air gave her a silent thrill. He was strong to keep her there and still be able to do this. "Faster." she hissed at him tightened her grip on his back, short nails barely digging into his dark skin.

"As you wish, Yolei." He replied while kissing at her neck. Shurimon began to move his hips faster, thrusting deep into her listening to the wonderful sound of her moans that gave him another sort of pleasure. The simple fact that he was the one to make her feel this way was beyond just exciting, there wasn't a word for how he felt. Her cries grew louder as he continued spurring him onto pick up the pace again before she could even ask.

They met eachother with each thrust having developed a rhythm. Yolei shouted his name suddenly and her walls clamped down on him. Shurimon groaned as he couldn't hold it in anymore and released himself deep within her. He watched in amazement as she writhed beneath him as pleasure overcame her whole body. At the end she looked dazed and he slid out of her both breathing heavily. He sat over near the rock pulling Yolei up into his lap.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear.

A lazy smile stretched across Yolei's face. "I love you too, Shurimon." He kissed the top of her head just before her eyelids fluttered and she fell asleep exhausted from their activities. Shurimon followed her into the world of dreams shortly thinking up all the new memories they could make together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the story said complete but really how could I pass up on this? Afterall, his cameras are everywhere. Oh, and you can expect these add ons to my other digiality fics as well. (let's call it the pervy headquarters mini-series) Laugh, cry, throw things, whatever you take pleasure in! OH! and and if you want a specific err couple shall we call it(?) you can tell me in a comment. Thanks for reading!

He stared with his mouth hanging open at the video playing infront of him. What was going on right _now_ in a forest miles away from his headquarters location. He had never seen such a thing occur or heard of it before.

A digimon and human having sex! Or what those two would call making love. Ugh, he felt about ready to puke at the word.

Love.

More like lust, these digimon were just like animals and their partners were no better. Honestly, he was a threat and yet they were having sex in a forest he had specifically booby trapped to get them apart and yet this happened! Granted, these two had made a big effort to avoid other digimon, until they started grunting and moaning that was.

He had noticed some digimon under his control just laying low in bushes rather than attacking the pair and grew outraged, clicked to see what was wrong... and _this_ is what he found!

All smoochy lovey dovey crap.

It was disgusting!

And yet, he couldn't turn his gaze away from the screen. As the two started going hard and fast he felt his pants grow tight along his groin. He zipped the fly open only so he didn't feel so constrained refusing to allow himself to touch the throbbing skin while watching such a sick act.

Gritting his teeth he endured that until the two were done before getting up to go and sort out his own bodily problems.


End file.
